Phineas and Ferb: 2 Years Later
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: 2 years sure can change a lot of things. Ferb's got a girl, Buford's gone, and a new kid just moved to the neighborhood. Only time will tell how this will change things. Phinabella, Ferbetchen, Ginjeet, Djilly, & Oc x Adyson.
1. I Know What We're Gonna Do Today

**Phineas and Ferb: 2 Years Later**

**Chapter 1:**

Phineas heard his alarm clock go off, and quickly hit the snooze button. He had been up a little over an hour now, and like usual, was tinkering with another small invention under his covers. He heard his brother Ferb stir. He flipped the covers off his head and put the invention in his nightstand drawer. He walked over to his dresser and got his clothes for the day. He went to the bathroom and did his mornings "processes." Afterwards, he got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He fixed a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the table. He stared out into the backyard through the sliding doors, thinking about what they were going to do today, but his thoughts were soon drifting to something else, or more specifically, someone else. Lately, he had been getting this weird feeling around Isabella, and he couldn't explain it. It was like he got butterfly's in his stomach. His train of thought was interrupted by his brother coming downstairs.

"Morning Ferb," said Phineas, finishing his bowl of cereal.

"Morning Phineas. I feel knackered, I tell ya," replied Ferb.

"Well, that's what you get for texting Gretchen all night," said Phineas.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," replied Ferb as he peeled a banana and began to eat it. Phineas could only chuckle. Needless to say, two years had changed the whole gang. The Fireside Girls had really "developed" if you catch my drift, not to mention that Ferb and Gretchen had started flirting, and Baljeet and Ginger were dating, and to top it off, Buford had moved away six months ago, leaving a heartbroken Adyson behind.

"So Phineas, what are we going to do today?", asked Ferb.

"I don't really know yet, Ferb," answered Phineas.

"What? The great Phineas doesn't know what he wants to do today? Unbelievable!", exclaimed Ferb.

"I've had my mind on other things," replied Phineas.

"I bet I can guess what those other things are," said Ferb.

"Look, point is, I don't know what we're going to do today," replied Phineas.

"Why don't you just tell her man?", asked Ferb.

"What?", asked Phineas.

"Why don't you just tell Isabella how you feel?", asked Ferb.

"What are you talking about? I don't have feelings for Isabella," answered Phineas.

"Really, then explain why I heard you say 'Isabella, I love you' last night," retorted Ferb.

"What are you talking about? I never said that last night," said Phineas.

"Dude, you were talking in your sleep," replied Ferb. Phineas was blushing bright red by this point.

"Look, the reason I won't tell her is because I'm afraid of ruining our friendship. I just don't know if she feels the same way about me," said Phineas.

"Bruv, trust me, she feels the same way," replied Ferb.

"So, you think I should tell her?", asked Phineas.

"Yeah," answered Ferb.

"Then I think I know what I'm going to do today," said Phineas as they went outside into the backyard.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. The Karaoke Diner

**Phineas and Ferb: 2 Years Later**

**Chapter 2:**

_Charlie_

Charlie woke from his nap to find the radio playing and the car parked at a gas station.

"Dad," said Charlie.

"Oh, I see you're awake from your nap," said his dad.

"Yeah. Where are we?", asked Charlie.

"About 20 miles outside Danville, in a town called Hope's Peak," answered his dad.

"Oh, well, since we're here, can we get something to eat?", asked Charlie.

"Sure, just let me finish pumping this gas," answered Charlies dad as he stepped outside. After his dad had finished pumping gas, he got back in the car and started it up.

"So, where do you want to eat from?", asked his dad.

"Um, how about the diner across the street?", suggested Charlie.

"Sounds good to me," replied his dad.

_Adyson_

"Adyson, where do you want to eat at?", asked Adyson's mom as she drove them through Hope's Peak.

"How about the Karaoke Diner," answered Adyson.

"The Karaoke Diner it is then," her mom said.

_Charlie_

Him and his dad walked into the quaint diner, which a sign proclaimed was the "Karaoke Diner." He spotted an empty table near a brown-haired girl and her mother, and quickly took it. He picked up a menu as his father sat down, and glanced over the choices.

"What'll y'all have to drink?", asked the waitress.

"Pepsi," they both answered.

"Aight, I'll be right back with your drinks," she said as she left.

"So, what are you gonna eat dad?", asked Charlie.

"I think I'm gonna get the chicken strips basket," his dad answered.

"Sounds good to me," replied Charlie as he set his menu down. He gazed over the other patrons of the diner, his eyes always finding a way back to the brown-haired girl. He was entranced by her shamrock green eyes, and her rosy pink skin. She was wearing a red dress, a yellow skirt, a red headband, and red and yellow sneakers with yellow socks.

"So, you gonna keep staring at her, or do I have to go introduce you?", his dad asked. This snapped Charlie out of his trance.

"What?", asked Charlie.

"That girl over there. Are you gonna go talk to her?", his dad asked.

"No, why do you ask?", asked Charlie.

"'Cause you're staring at her like you really want to talk to her," his dad answered. He blushed.

"Just go talk to her son," his dad said. Just as he said it, her mom got up and went to the bathroom.

"Fine," said Charlie as he got up and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

_Adyson_

Adyson had noticed that the boy over at the next table was staring at her. Normally, she would be creeped out by it, but honestly, she kinda liked it from him. His blonde hair and baby blue eyes, coupled with his tan skin, made him pretty attractive. Frankly, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was a farm boy, but that couldn't be.

"Adyson, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back," her mom said.

"Alright," said Adyson as her mom got up and walked away. She glanced back over the boy, only to notice he was walking towards her. Her heart started pounding. He sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Charlie Worsham," he said.

"I'm Adyson Sweetwater. Nice to meet you," replied Adyson as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Look, I hope I'm not being too forward, but you're really cute, and I was wondering if you'd like to do some karaoke with me," he said.

"Oh, uh, thanks and I'd love too," she replied.

"Then lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand and helped her out her seat to the karaoke stage.

"So, what song should we do?", he asked.

"Umm, why don't you choose," suggested Adyson.

"Alright," replied Charlie as he scrolled through the song choices. Finally, he settled on a song.

"What song did you choose?", asked Adyson.

"You'll find out in a minute," answered Charlie as the music started.

"Also, you've got the first verse," he added.

_[Adyson:]_

_Rearview crosses_

_Railroad ties_

_Oh, Hail Marys_

_Friday nights_

_Heartbeat baby_

_Low-beam lights_

_God, I miss when you were mine_

_[Both:]_

_Back when that song was a song_

_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

_When a road was a road_

_I could roll on through without wishin' that empty seat was you_

_Money was gas, dreams were dust_

_Love was fast and we were us_

_[Charlie:]_

_Shotgun sunset_

_A cool mint kiss_

_Backseat promise_

_Breaking it_

_Floorboard feeling_

_County lines_

_God, I miss when you were mine_

_[Both]_

_In a sleepy town, just jumping in_

_Far too young to know that summers end_

_We were us, we can't go back_

_It's what it is, but God I miss_

_[Both:]_

_Back when that song was a song_

_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

_When a road was a road_

_I could roll on through without wishin' that empty seat was you_

_Money was gas, dreams were dust_

_Love was fast and we were us_

_[Both]_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every single time_

_I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun_

_You and me, baby, on the run_

_[Adyson:]_

_I can feel your heartbeat, baby_

As the music stopped, they looked around at the restaurant. Everyone there was staring at them in disbelief. All of a sudden, the restaurant burst into a round of applause. Adyson saw that her mother was applauding along with everyone else.

"Wow. Can I just say, you are an amazing singer," said Charlie.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," replied Adyson. They both stood there for a moment, until their mom and dad walked over.

"Son, I didn't know you could sing like that," Charlie's dad said as Charlie walked over to him.

"I didn't either," replied Charlie. Adyson and her mom walked over.

"Hi. I'm Clarissa Sweetwater, and this is my daughter Adyson," Clarissa said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm John Worsham, and this is my son Charlie," John said.

"Well, from the looks of it, our kids have become fast friends," Clarissa said.

"I'd agree. So, where are y'all from?", John asked.

"We're from Danville," answered Clarissa.

"Really? Well, that's a happy coincidence, because we just so happen to be moving there," replied John.

"Oh. So where are you originally from?", Adyson asked.

"We're from a small town in South Carolina," John answered.

"Oh. That's quite a drive," said Clarissa.

"It is. Traffic is a pain anywhere, it seems," replied John.

"Isn't it though? So why did you move up here?", asked Clarissa.

"Well, my ex-wife divorced me and I got custody of Charlie," answered John.

"Oh," replied Clarissa. Just then, the food arrived.

"Come on Charlie, let's go eat," said John.

"Alright," replied Charlie, even though he didn't want to leave Adyson's side.

"Well, I've got to go eat with my dad," said Charlie.

"Both of you can eat with us," suggested Adyson.

"That sounds like a great idea," replied Clarissa.

"You don't mind do you John?", asked Clarissa.

"Of course not," answered John as they all sat down.

"I really had fun with you Charlie," said Adyson.

"Thanks. So did I," replied Charlie.

"Maybe we can hang out after you get moved in," said Adyson.

"I hope so," replied Charlie as they dug in.


	3. The Walk

**Phineas and Ferb: 2 Years Later**

**Chapter 3:**

_Isabella_

"Okay Izzy, today is the day you'll tell him how you feel," thought Isabella to herself as she walked across the street to Phineas's house. She pushed open the gate to his backyard, and walked in, immediately noticing that only Phineas was under the oak tree.

"Whatcha doin' Phineas?", asked Isabella.

"Nothing. I was just waiting on you to get here. I need to talk to you about something," said Phineas as she sat down beside him.

"Oh, well I've to talk to you about something, but you go first," replied Isabella.

"Well, we've been friends for a long time, and I know we hang out all the time, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?", asked Phineas. Isabella honestly couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Phineas Flynn, the boy of her dreams, the one she'd been chasing after since they were eight, really just ask her out?

"Um, sure Phineas. I'd love to go on a date with you," answered Isabella.

"Awesome. What do ya say to a walk in the park?", asked Phineas.

"Sure," answered Isabella.

"Alright then, let's go," said Phineas as he got up and helped her up.

"Wait, you mean now?", asked Isabella.

"Yeah," answered Phineas.

"Oh, um, okay," replied Isabella as they started their walk towards the park.

"Um, Phineas, you realize you're still holding my hand, right?", asked Isabella. Phineas looked down, and quickly released Isabella's hand. When he looked back up, he had a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Sorry," said Phineas, who was looking at the ground, trying to hide his blush.

"I never said I didn't like it," replied Isabella as she took his hand.

"Isabella, you're the best friend anyone could have," said Phineas. Isabella couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Phineas," replied Isabella as they reached the park.

"You're welcome," replied Phineas. Just then, they heard the sound of the ice cream truck.

"Why don't we get some ice cream? I'm buying," suggested Phineas.

"Alright," replied Isabella as they walked over to the ice cream truck.

"What'll y'all have?", asked the ice cream man.

"I'll have a two scoops of triple chocolate chip, and she'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip," answered Phineas.

"How did you know that's what I wanted Phineas?", asked Isabella, surprised that Phineas knew her favorite ice cream.

"Because you're my best friend, and it's my job to know your favorite stuff," answered Phineas. Isabella felt herself start to blush again.

"Here are ya ice creams. That'll be $2.99," said the ice cream man.

"Thank you sir," replied Phineas as he handed him the $3.00 and retrieved the ice cream cones. He handed Isabella hers, and they started back down the path as Isabella took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Can I tell you something Phineas?", asked Isabella.

"Sure," answered Phineas.

"Well, I've had a crush on you since we were eight," said Isabella.

"Wow Izzy, that's a long time to like someone, and not have them realize it," said Phineas.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now Phineas, 'cause you finally realized your feelings for me," replied Isabella as she moved a little closer to him. She spotted an empty park bench, and they sat down.

"So Izzy, are you enjoying the walk?", asked Phineas.

"Yeah," answered Isabella as she scooted closer to him. Phineas happened to glance at the time on his phone, and saw it was late in the afternoon.

"We should probably start heading back. The others are probably wondering where we are," said Phineas.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish this didn't have to end," said Isabella as they stood up and started walking back home.

_Charlie_

"So Adyson, what street do you live on?", asked Charlie as they all prepared to leave and return home.

"Maple Drive," answered Adyson.

"Are you serious? That's the street I'm going to be living on," replied Charlie.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be neighbors," said Adyson.

"Yeah, guess so. Maybe you could introduce me to some of your friends," replied Charlie.

"Yeah," replied Adyson.

"Alright kids. It's time to go," their parents said simultaneously.

"Alright," replied the kids as they all walked out of the diner and to their respective cars.

"Well, I had fun. See you later, hopefully," said Charlie.

"Yeah, hopefully," replied Adyson as they got into their cars. Their parents got in and started the cars. They then left the diner in opposite directions.

"She's a cute girl," said John, causing Charlie to blush.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Charlie.

"You like her, don't you?", asked John.

"Yeah, I do," answered Charlie.

"Well, how about you ask her out on a date," suggested John.

"What? But I just met her," said Charlie.

"And? She's a pretty girl who seems to be interested in you too. You should take her on a date," replied John.

"That's just it. She's pretty. I get nervous when I try to ask pretty girls out," retorted Charlie.

"Well son, as soon as we get settled in, I'll help you," said John as they turned onto a suburban street. Charlie glanced up and noticed the street sign said Maple Drive. Just then, his dad turned into the driveway of a brick house.

"Alright son, welcome home," said John as they got out of the car. Charlie looked next door, only to see a group of kids about his age, gathered in the backyard. Sadly, he had unpacking to do.

_Adyson_

"So, when are you gonna ask him out?", asked Adyson's mom.

"What are you talking about?", asked Adyson.

"Don't play coy. I saw the way you were looking at that boy in the diner," replied Clarissa.

"You mean Charlie? We're just friends," retorted Adyson.

"But do you want to be just friends?", asked Clarissa.

"No, but I don't know if he likes me back," answered Adyson.

"Trust me Adyson, he like's you back," replied Clarissa.

"How do you know?", asked Adyson.

"For one, he wouldn't stop staring at you. Second, that lovestruck look he had in his eyes said it all," answered Clarissa. Adyson blushed.

"Fine, he might like me a little," replied Adyson as they pulled into the driveway.

"See, told you. Now, go freshen up. We're going to the movies tonight," said Clarissa as she opened the door and they walked inside.


End file.
